


A Hymn to the Flamecaller

by Eleint



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, lair expansions, personal lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: Lair expansions, dragons just throw treasure at them, right?
Kudos: 9





	A Hymn to the Flamecaller

> Oh Mother Flame,  
>  You who call to the land's molten heart
> 
> Look upon us at this hour,  
>  our tithe to you,  
>  and let your Fires shape the earth. 
> 
> May your flames burn ever bright,  
>  unto the sundering of time. 


End file.
